Curse It All
by asianchibi99
Summary: In which the world lives and breathes magic, and yet Len still cannot, for the life of him, find a decent somebody who is willing date him. As for the case of Rin? Well, aside from nearly biting his neck off and pissing him off beyond belief, she might be the only candidate. The only problem is- she may or may not be the most unluckiest optimist he has ever known. Rin/Len.
1. Chapter 1

**Hullo, hullo.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>One does not simply conjure a girlfriend.<p>

Len should know. He was no stranger with extreme desperation.

"It was an _experiment_," Len snapped his fingers and Lui yelped when the book shut closed. Snorting in disbelief, Lui flicked the book back into its shelf and swiveled around in his chair.

"Was it? Part of your chant was, if I remember correctly

_O catalyst that is thine aching heart_

_ Summon that will heal the darkest lonesome_

_ Let her boobs be big and her hips-"_

Len flushed red and flung his pen at his housemate. "As if!" He kicked out accidentally with his foot in the process, and the tower of books besides him tipped over. He whirled back around, and waved his hand hastily, freezing the books. "_Damn_, again!?"

Lui snickered, looking at the iced tomes.

"Now that's some aesthetic."

"_Shut up_, Lui," Len growled, sublimating the ice into steam. The books toppled in a wet, messy heap on the floor.

"Why do you have so many tomes anyhow?" Lui crouched down, inspecting the sodden pages gingerly. "'Fortitude Frenzy'? I thought you were already good at barriers."

"I _am_," Len stamped his foot, and the papers that lay strewn on his desk stacked themselves neatly. "Tch, the librarian is going to kill me if she found out I iced her books again."

"That's what you get for mixing up immobile with frozen. You could kill someone like that, you know?" Lui laughed and stood up, dusting his hands. "Well, if I leave you floundering like this, it'll takes _ages _for you to clean up. Let me do it."

Len brightened immediately. "All praise King Lui! I owe you!"

"You bet you do," Lui pointed at the fallen books and flicked his wrist, the remaining water hissing away from the old brown pages like a wary cat. They floated above the ground settled in Len's old bookshelf, where the dust and spiders were being sucked into a ball of trash that spun in the center of the room. With his other hand, Lui turned his attention to the clothes that scattered all over the floor and bed, having them fold or hang in the closet. As a finale, he compressed the ball of trash and paraded it out of the room and into the large garbage bag in their living room. Lui whistled in satisfaction. "Now then, let's go out."

"Out?" Len shoved the last book into its place, admiring his clean room. "Out where?"

"Neru called me earlier and said there was someone you should meet," Lui stuck his arms into the jacket that had been floating above him.

"Is there?"

"It's a girl."

Len paled immediately and started for his room, but Lui caught him quickly, ensnaring him in an immobility spell. "_That's _how you stop movement, take note. And it's not another one of her 'blind dates', I promise. She said she needed your help."

"My help?" he scoffed. "If it's an exorcism, isn't that your expertise? Mr. My-Room-Must-Be-As-Clean-As-My-Soul?"

"Well, she asked for the both of us," Lui admitted, dispelling his hex. "It won't take long, and she promised to pay for lunch."

"That's what she did last time, and she stole wallet."

"She paid you back later."

"She didn't pay the tax though!" Len retorted, his arms crossed. "Tax is what really hurts the bill nowadays!"

Lui gave him an exasperated look. "Len. You _owe me_. I cleaned your room right? I scratch your back and you scratch mine."

His face fell and he groaned, shoulders sinking. "You _suck_. Fine, I'll go, but I'm not bringing my wallet!"

Central was busy today, since it was Saturday, and the little witches were scrambling for supplies, screaming hexes at one another as the shops' supplies ran low. Already, there were cracks in the concrete around the main corner, and nervously, Len and Lui tried to avoid the mess. In all honesty, Lui had a license, but Len knew from experience how unstable Lui's teleportation spell was, and now that they were in this crowd, there was no way his housemate would be able to concentrate long enough to open a portal.

So walk on foot they did, and through the mob of angry shoppers they endured.

However, on this day, the crowd was certainly formidable.

"We got separated," Len groaned, and Lui's nervous laughter agreed in his head, the little communication spell they had set up going a bit shaky.

"Well, I know where I am, let's just meet up again at the café."

"Or I could just walk home," Len took a glance behind him. "I doubt you'll really need me anyways—."

"Len."

"Just kidding, I know," he grumbled. "I'll be there."

He removed his hand from his head and sighed, still shuffling sullenly at the snail-pace caused by the two old ladies that were inching their way in front of him. People pressed in on him on all sides, and anxiously, he set up a tight barrier around him, very conscious of the two men behind him who were eyeing his shoulder bag.

The crowd broke at last, just for a second, and he took his chance, hurrying forwards, dodging the salesman who were demonstrating their products. When the street cleared, he broke into a run, completely forgetting that he had left his barrier up, and as a result, nearly a rammed a girl right into it. She was knocked backwards, completely stunned, and Len's arm shot out instantly, gripping her hand and dispelling his barrier.

"I'm sorry!" he cried out, pulling her back onto her feet. "I left a shield up."

"Yeah, I felt that," she laughed weakly, rubbing her nose. "Ouch, felt like I was slapped by a brick."

"Sorry," he repeated and rummaged around his bag for an ice-pack. "Here."

Her smile didn't falter as she took it gratefully. "You carry around ice-packs?"

"I run into strangers a lot," Len carefully froze the pack for her and she pressed it to her forehead.

"That sucks," she winced, feeling the ice. "Why are you running on this street anyhow? It's pretty dead."

He opened his mouth, searching for an answer and then smiled sheepishly. "I, I got lost in the crowd, so I wanted to get to MiMi's right away."

"Ah, I see, I see," she flipped the ice-pack over and glanced at the café's general direction. "Makes sense; nothing much in that direction except that café—actually, I'm going there too! Want to walk together?"

"Well actually I-," his actual sense kicked in and he suddenly realized that she was a very cute girl. He may have just slammed her against a magic barrier, but she was asking _him,_ and that was certainly a first. He clamped his mouth shut and rethought his next words. "I mean, sure! Why not?"

"Sweet!" she extended her hand to him and smiled. "I'm Rin, by the way."

"Len."

She 'oohed' for a long time and with her hand still clamped around his, she pulled him forwards, and he felt locked in her crystal blue eyes, mesmerized by the light that danced off of them. "Len, huh? That sounds familiar, do I know you?"

Oh, he would have remembered her if they met before.

"I don't think so," he stammered, suddenly feeling shy. "I don't get out much."

"Really? Me too!" she stepped back and smiled. "Let's continue talking at a café, yeah? I'm _really _craving some of those key lime tarts, and they only serve them in the morning!"

She, with her hand still on his, pulled him along the otherwise empty street, practically bouncing underneath the sunshine. Len felt almost rejuvenated watching her, even if he had to run just to keep up with her, but he felt as if his body was weightless, being with her.

He wondered briefly if this was what it meant to be in love, to have a cute girlfriend, to be on a date on a sunny, chilly day. There was a distinct note in the air, one that sang of his happiness and joy, and he honestly thought his day could not get any better.

They arrived at the café, and he couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed, since he had wanted to continue watching her trot down the street. Rin turned him, a cute smile on her lips and her eyes still playfully. He, a bit breathless, stared back down at her, panting but otherwise exhilarated.

"Thanks for walking with me, Len! I hope I didn't tire you out."

"No-No problem," he laughed. "I enjoyed it! Later, um, do you want to meet up like this again?"

At this, her eyes widened and she seemed to blush lightly, causing Len's heart to race even more. She nodded shyly, and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Yeah… I would like that."

The next few moments, he felt as if they had moved in sync—the way she leaned up, and he tilted down. He felt the angle of her face before they touched and turned his chin just right—.

And Rin was suddenly biting into his neck.

* * *

><p>"A <em>vampire<em>!?" Len shrieked, clutching over the band-aid that Lui had just slapped onto his neck. "She's a _vampire_!?"

"That's rude, Len!" Neru snapped, standing in front of the smirking Rin protectively. "And she's only part vampire, isn't that right?"

"Just a quarter," Rin admitted cheekily. "I'm mostly mage though, so the only thing I got out of my granddaddy's genes were the fangs and a very slight inclination to ingest hemoglobin."

"_Slight_?" Len gestured wildly at his neck. "You nearly sucked me dry!"

"As if, I only drew a spot of blood, and I didn't even lick it," Rin laughed. "My fangs are dulled anyhow, since I don't even drink blood that often. I'm surprised I even pierced your skin."

"But I thought you were going to-," Len stopped, flushing a deep red and forcefully compressed his heartbreak, breathing heavily.

"Len, did you get duped again?" Lui snickered, tucking away his first-aid kit. Len put his face into his hands and Lui turned to Neru, looking ready to burst with laughter. "Ah, forgive him. In his defense though, she doesn't look like a vampire at all."

"I'm mostly witch, though," Rin piped up again. "My dad went through a lot to suppress his urges and whatnot, and he cast a bunch of spells on me when I was little to prevent me from falling back onto whatever vampire traces I have left in me."

"Which is why you're here looking for their help, right?" Neru prompted, glaring at Len. "Let's sit down first, I think Lenny over there is about to faint from 'blood loss'."

The four of them maneuvered to an open table, Len taking the farthest possible seat from Rin, glaring at her angrily from the side. She threw him a sunny smile, clearly unremorseful.

Lui broke the silence, leaning forwards so that he was solidly between Len and Rin. "So your dad worked a bunch of spells into you as a child?"

"Oh yeah, a whole bunch," she didn't glance away from Len. "I've managed to get a lot of the outer layers off, thus my fangs emerged, but a lot of them still remain."

"Is your-"Len stopped speaking almost immediately, sinking back into his seat and earning a stern look from Neru.

"Len, I understand you are feeling extremely uncomfortable with Rin right now, but I think your question has priority over whatever unease you have."

He scowled. "Is your dad alright with you stripping his spells?"

"My dad's dead," Rin replied, resting on her elbows. "So is my mom. They both went in that Hell Storm twelve years ago."

"But you said that after removing a lot of the spells your fangs emerged?" Lui paused. "If we release all the spells…I know vampires aren't bad in general, but releasing a contained being that has been neglected since you were little… That could end up dangerously."

"That's where… it gets a little complicated," Rin glanced at Neru, suddenly seeming to be nervous. She turned back to the boys, flicking her gaze at Lui, but mainly focusing on Len. "I'm… sort of cursed."

"'Sort of'?"

"Well, for starters…" Rin shrugged off her sweater and lay bare her arms, showing the swirling runes that snacked around them. Len and Lui gaped, jolting backwards. "My dad actually placed a curse on me to subdue any vampyric urges, and… and a long time ago, I think my great, great, great, _great_ grandmother (give or take a few generations) placed another curse on me as well." This time, she pulled on the collar of her shirt, showing her collarbone where a crimson rune lay stretched. "And, if my instincts are correct, I'm going to need every power I have within me to get rid of them, both witch and vampire."

Neru closed her eyes and bowed her head. "Well, Rin, you're not here to have them lift those curses, are you?"

"Of course not, I know how curses work," she giggled, though it sounded fairly humorless. "They needed the backstory though."

"Wait, wait, wait," Len held up a hand. "What did your great grandmother curse you for?"

"Well, she didn't curse me personally, I think," Rin pulled her sweater back on thoughtfully. "She cursed my bloodline, and from what I learned, this curse was designed to hit a random descendant, so I just drew the short stick on that end. The problem is, I had no idea of what that curse is supposed to do."

Lui smiled sympathetically. "So in other words, you're royally screwed."

"Very true," she agreed cheerfully. "But! As Neru said, I'm not here to have you guys lift my curses. I have another problem, you see, I can't do any magic at the moment."

Four cups appeared on their table brimming with coffee. Distractedly, Len took his and stirred it with a straw. "At the moment?"

Rin nodded, drinking the bitter coffee straight with no sugar or cream. "I got into a fight with my ex, and he worked a nasty hex on me when I broke up with him. He plugged up my magic, and it should have worn off by now, but no luck. It uses a really strange barrier, and everyone I talk to hasn't been able to dispel it."

Lui turned to Len. "That's your forte, isn't it?"

"…Let me see your hand," Len cleared the center of the table grouchily, still clearly miffed about earlier.

"I can't bite with my palm," she assured teasingly, resting her right hand in front of him. Resolutely, he ignored her, digging two of his fingers into the base of her wrist, scanning her magic veins. It was not hard to find the plug, and she was right, her ex had used a barrier to encase the magic in her.

"Well?" Lui asked. "Can you do it?"

Len removed his hand and drank into his coffee, still glowering at Rin. "Normally, that'd be easy to dispel, but placing a magic confinement barrier _inside _of a living being is something I've never heard of. I can probably do it, but it's going to take a lot of time if you don't want me to accidentally rip out your nervous system as well. Your ex must have been a first class asshole."

"He was," she agreed eagerly. "You really don't know the meaning of 'jerk' until you meet him."

"Well, you're not the most innocent or kindhearted person I know of either," Len retorted, jabbing his neck wound pointedly.

"It was a joke! I wasn't actually going to drink you dry," she raised her hands apologetically. "Next time, I'll warn you when I'm about to bite a chunk out of you."

"There won't _be _a next time!" he snapped and stood up quickly. "I'm done here. Lui, are you coming?"

"Will do," his housemate grinned and stood up, handing Rin a card where he quickly jotted down their address with his finger. "This is our house address. Feel free to drop by when you're available."

Len left first, rubbing his neck angrily, and once he was out of earshot, Lui leaned down and whispered in Rin's ear. "Bring a bunch of bananas when you come by, he loves those. How in the world did you get close enough to his neck to bite him, anyways?"

She leaned up and whispered back. "He thought I was going to kiss him."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Fin.<strong>

**And so, I attempt to start a supernatural story although I have no clue about how in the world to write about magic, mythical beasts or anything of the like. There's a first for everything right?**

**As per usual, any review, favorite or follow makes me so happy, I positively roll up into a ball and curl into the depths of pure relief. I look forwards to working with you all once more!**

**Mush Luvve**

**~asianchibi**


	2. Chapter 2

**I regret using Lui as Len's roommate. Do you know how many times I mixed up their names in this chapter alone? I actually had to sit down and edit the entire thing twice because I kept messing up their names, goodness.**

**Chapter 2 of Curse It All! Thank you everyone for your support, I'm so, so glad that you guys enjoyed the first chapter and I hope I can keep your interest throughout the rest of the story!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>So Prima found out that Len iced her books again, and oh boy for him. The Head Librarian was only a few inches taller than he was, but he shrunk lower and lower under her wrath as she inspected the books in her hands.<p>

"Len," in the little office, her voice felt a lot more intense than it should have been. "You are a respected assistant of mine. Very few have been able to last this long working for me, because it can be so taxing. _However_, this is _fourth _time you returned my books to me with traces of ice! What kind of Librarian _are _you?!"

"Ms. Prima, I am so, so very sorry," he felt ridiculously young and fragile suddenly, unable to meet her hawk eyes. "I mixed up the spells and..." He cowered. "It was an accident, ma'am."

"I should hope that it wasn't intentional!" Prima squawked and he flinched, bowing his head. She curled her fingers and let the books zip back to their original shelves, sighing through her nose. "Go to your duties, Len. We're busy this time of year, and clumsy as you are, I am going to need you."

He relaxed and slumped his shoulder in relief. "Thank you so much, Head Librarian. I really appreciate—."

"Save it," she quipped, waving him out. "Don't expect to get out so softly the next time I catch you icing my books!" He dipped his head again and exited her tiny office, feeling a bit weak afterwards.

"Why haven't you been fired yet?" Gumi, his co-worker, snorted from her counter, surrounded by two tilting towers of tomes. "Imagine if _I _was the one casting ice spells onto her paperbacks. She'd burn me at the stake!"

"It helps that I'm a poor country boy living at the mercy of his best friend," Len replied dryly, helping her sort out the mess. "She feels bad for me."

"Honey, if anyone is deserving of her pity around here, it's me," Gumi threw one of the red tomes at him and he tossed it upwards, giving it to the assistant in the floor above them to be sorted out. "Anyway, I've been dying ask this all day, but what the heck happen to your neck?"

Len scowled and immediately touched his band-aid. "I got bitten." Her eyes flew wide open and the books around her threatened to topple. Len cast an immobilization spell immediately, but Gumi just stared incredulously at him.

"By a," her voice came out extremely hushed and urgent. "A _vampire_!? Len! Did you get it treated?!"

"She was only part-vamp, and it wasn't that deep," he hissed back. "Lui treated it himself."

"She's a half?" Gumi sighed in relief. "So she didn't suck your blood or release a serious brain-melting toxin into your body?"

"No, but it still hurt," he grumbled. "She was a weirdo, actually."

"Sounds like you were trying to flirt with her, then. She probably bit you out of self-defense."

"That is _not _true! I was being led on!" he snapped and then turned away.

"Sure you were," Gumi giggled. "You're way too easy to tease, Len. That's why you got bitten."

"_Thanks_."

"Um, Excuse me?" a young woman stepped up to the counter, so Len tore his glare from Gumi, smiling as kindly as he could. "Can I get some help? I'm looking for reference books for my essay…"

"Sure, what topic?"

"The, uh, Hell Storm," she looked a bit uneasy suddenly, as anyone would if they were looking for that particular subject. "I need all the information I can get on it."

"Alright, I'll get you a guide," Len pulled open his desk drawer and picked out a bright blue card. He shook it until it began to glow, and then threw it towards the girl. It stopped midair about a meter from her face, waiting for her to follow. "We have several sections that have some books on… the Hell Storm. Just tell it 'Next Section' when you're ready to move on. When you've got all your books, just bring the card back to us, here."

"Thank you," she smiled as she left, but Gumi and Len continued to watch after her, their brows furrowed.

"Does the University usually give out essays about the Hell Storm to students?" Gumi asked. "There's not _that _much information about it after all."

The Hell Storm occurred when Len was only eight years old, and he didn't really remember much of it because no one ever had the heart to explain the circumstances to him at the time. All he could recall was constantly being tired and drowsy, often distracted because his parents always pushed him be active around the house. It was only several years later, when he went to school, that he learned what had happened.

The Hell Storm was, essentially, a giant vacuum that sucked out the magic from the Earth twelve years ago. It did not tear up the ground or burden the seas, but to humans, whose magic pools act as a second heart, it was like a plague, a spreading epidemic, but worse, because it did not spread from person to person, but hung over them as one giant, crimson cloud. Magical barriers were useless against it, as the storm would just eat it right up and stone walls only slowed it down. No one knew where it had come from, and no one knew why it had appeared, but it was widely agreed that it was made by a Sorcerer—there was simply no way it could have been natural. The Hell Storm wiped out nearly a quarter of Lucifenia's population, though the storm itself only lasted for roughly a year.

"Maybe they're finally trying to figure out what the heck happened," Len leaned back in his chair, continuing to sort through books. "It's been over a decade and still zero clues to how it started, who started it or why. Maybe with the thousands of Uni students they have, they think they might be able to find some new leads."

"It's still a touchy subject though," Gumi frowned and shook her head. "I can still remember that year as clear as day. Twelve years isn't that long of a time, for you and me."

"I guess not."

* * *

><p>Several hours later and about four o'clock in the afternoon, Len was sprawled across his couch, a new set of books he got from the library were all laid out on his stomach. Lui was also home, since it was Sunday, and was running around doing house chore as usual, occasionally whacking Len across the head with his duster as he passed.<p>

"You're a good-for-nothing freeloader,"Lui would remind him hourly, to which Len waved his hand dismissively.

"I'm studying, Lui. I never complain when _you're _stressing for finals week."

Lui turned around and snatched his duster from the air, waving it threatening at Len. "One, it's the start of the semester so finals week isn't for _months_. Two, you don't even go to school anymore."

"Doesn't mean I can't study."

"What are you even studying for!?"

Their doorbell rang and Lui tossed the duster into its bin, wiping his hands on his jeans as he greeted their guest.

"Good evening," Rin's voice pierced right through Len's comfort bubble, and from his position on the couch, he groaned. She peeked inside, grinning. "That's Len, right? You're not still mad about that little nibble, are you?"

"_Little nibble_?"

"Rin!" Lui waved her in welcomingly. "Ignore him, just come right inside."

"Thank you," Rin dipped her head politely as she entered, positively beaming. "I meant to come earlier, but something came up at my job so I had to stay overtime."

"That's okay," Lui led her to the living room where Len had grudgingly stacked his books away. Rin sat down on the couch, waving cheekily at him.

"Hey there, Len."

"Just so you know, I have an entire garlic clove sitting on my kitchen counter, in case you have any funny ideas," he glared at her warily.

"You're attention to detail is _stellar_," she snickered. "Though cut onions make me cry more than garlic does."

"_Behave_, Len," Lui conjured two wooden stools and set them across from Rin. He sat down on one of them. "You promised to help her, right?"

"Only because you and Neru insisted that I did!"

"Oh! I almost forgot," Rin jumped and reached into her bag, fishing out a plastic grocery bag. "Here! To reconcile."

Len stared at her, dumbfounded. "…Are those are bananas?"

"They're ripe bananas. All organic," she gloated smugly.

He opened and closed his mouth, looking confused beyond belief. He watched her proud, self-satisfied smirk widen and felt a little scared for himself. "Why bananas?"

"Little birdy told me you liked them."

"Little bird—_Lui Hibiki,_" he whirled around to his housemate. Lui, however, was not meeting his eyes, shoulder shaking violently in silent laughter. "What did you _say _to her?"

"You like bananas," he choked in reply, suffocated by his own waves of laughter. "Was I wrong?"

"How did you even know—," Len stopped and turned back to Rin, who was laughing now too. He felt his face and neck grow extremely warm and snarled, extremely embarrassed. "_Why did you actually bring bananas?_"

"To reconcile with you," she repeated, chortling. "Are you going to take my bananas or not?"

Pointedly ignoring the Lui who had just snorted loudly, Len snatched the fruits in question and made the effort to walk all the way to the kitchen, resisting the urge to just knock himself out with a frying pan.

"Moving on," Lui coughed, back in the living room, now regarding Rin with renewed respect. "Would you mind if I took a look at your wrist? I haven't seen the barrier around your magic pool yet."

"Sure thing," she rolled up her sleeves and Len, sensing it was safe enough for him to return, walked back into the room. Again, the boys saw the dark blank runes around her arms and they tried not to stare, but she didn't seem to mind it very much. "How long do you think it's going to take for you to get rid of that hex?"

Lui put his fingers on her wrists, just as Len had done the day before, and assessed the damage. "Well, it's tricky but you can do it, right, Len?"

Len grumbled under his breath and rubbed his forehead, letting out a deep, deep breath. "As long as you're here to make sure I don't accidentally rip out her blood vessels, it might take about three days, at most." He sat down on the wooden stool besides Lui, not meeting either of their gazes stubbornly. The sooner he finished this job, the sooner she would leave and not come back to bother him.

Lui rolled his arms, cracking his fingers in preparation. "Alright, sounds good. Rin, remind me why your ex put this on you again? If you don't mind, of course, but not many people just leave something like this inside of their ex-girlfriends. Did you cheat on him?"

"If I did, I don't think I'd still be alive," she chuckled dryly. "No, he got mad at me when he found out I was stripping my dad's spells and then put this on me so I couldn't continue doing it. I dumped him straight after that. That was two months ago, though."

Len's head shot up despite himself. "Two months? You've been without magic for two months?"

"It's not that great of a feat," she assured. "The first month I was a mess, but my boss is forgiving so he completely let me off the hook. I'm a bit used to it now so I'm getting along, but I still want this stupid thing removed. I won't survive that long without magic, you know?"

"That's true," Lui glanced at Len. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be," Len stood up. "Rin, I need you to lie down. The fastest way to do this is probably to go through your stomach."

"What about her chest?"

"The barrier is surrounding her chest, where her magic pool is," Len explained, doing a rough circle around his own heart to show them. "I can't get on the inside of it, so I have to tackle it from outside of the bubble."

"I trust the both of you enough to let you do this," Rin remarked as she lay down, her tone friendly, but also a bit cautious. "If you do anything weird though, keep in mind that I can bite a lot harder than I did yesterday. Plus, I'll take back my bananas."

"Duly noted," Len grunted. "I'm going to need you to calm down entirely though. If your heart rate speeds up, or if you start panicking while I'm working, it's not going to go well."

"Duly noted," she echoed, saluting to him. "I'm in your hands."

She rested her back and let out a deep breath, giving them one last, somewhat hopeful glance before closing her eyes.

"Alright, you're going to need to work a little quickly, Len," Lui muttered. "Even I don't last that long when it comes to healing spells, yeah?"

"I'm starting now, when you get tired, tell me" Len nodded and addressed Rin. "If it starts to hurt, Rin, say something immediately."

Rin gave them her thumbs-up, flinching when Len put his whole palm on her stomach, a bright yellow light emitting from his fingers. Lui hovered over him, humming quiet incantations, a pale mint-colored light trailing after his two fingers.

Len had never done this before, nor had he ever seen a shield placed inside of a person. He's heard miraculous stories of people saving lives by using barriers to temporarily stop or artificially heal internal and external wounds, but to use a shield to plug magic? That was weird. The barrier inside of Rin was actually less of a bubble and more of a plastic ball. Fortunately, it had not cut through any of her veins or tissue, it simply was designed to stop magic flow from escaping the pool. It had done no other harm.

Len bit his lip once he reached the surface of the shield, not really sure how to go about it, since dispelling others' enchantments wasn't something he was particularly good at. There was several layers to the barrier, so what Len ended up doing, was place his own barriers between those layers and expanding them until the layer burst. He trusted Lui to make sure nothing was actually hit by the remnants of the broken layers, of course. It was a long process though, and each layer took at least five minutes to break-off completely.

"Lui?" About thirty minutes later, Len sensed that his housemate was getting tired, by the way he was trembling, and immediately began to stop. "Let's stop for now."

"Sorry," Lui groaned, rubbing his arms and head. "I'm more drained than I thought I was."

"Well, I got some of it off," Len lifted his hand. "Are you okay, Ms. Vampire?"

Rin sat back up, looking a bit dizzy, but nodded with another grateful smile. "Sorry, it's exhausting, isn't it?."

Len helped Lui sit on the couch, grumbling. "We signed up for it and it's nothing some sleep can't cure. You have it worse, with what your plural curses and angry ex-boyfriends."

"So you're happy to help me, is what you're saying," Rin rested her chin in her hands, smiling up at him. He scowled at her and she laughed softly. "I know, I know. I bit you and ruined any and all chances of us being buddy-buddy. To be fair, you _did _ram a full barrier into my face yesterday, too. So it's not like I got out completely unscathed." At this, Lui snickered weakly.

"Lui, don't you have night classes today? Sleep." Len snapped his attention back to Rin. "And I did _not _deserve to get bitten because of that! I said sorry and gave you an ice pack, _and_ I agreed to walk with you."

"And then you tried to kiss me," Rin chirped, causing Lui to hoot.

"That's not very gentlemanly."

"_Sleep_, Lui, _please_," he groaned, sinking onto one of the stools. "And _you_, Ms. Devil Spawn, are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"I have been nothing but courteous and sweet since I bit you," she reminded, a hand on her chest in mock-offense. "I brought you _bananas_. How dare you say—" She bit her tongue, wincing sharply, and her body coiled around her arms.

Len jolted. "What happened?"

She shook her head roughly and looked up, but was still gripping her arms tightly. "They burn a bit. Mr. Bananas, can you get me my purse?"

He, although clearly irked by the nickname, did as she asked. Len handed over her bag and she went through it gingerly, shrugging off her cardigan at the same time. She took out a container of what looked like to be cosmetic cream, but she smeared it all over her arms, her smile suddenly very grim.

Len studied her cautiously, not missing the angry red tint that covered the black runes on her skin. He cleared his throat as he sat back down. "The…The curse is eating away at you, isn't it?"

"It sounds pretty terrible when you put it that way," she mused, plopping a generous amount of the solution onto her arms. "It actually feels more like my arms are being roasted over a fire—this here is just a cooling cream that my boss helped make for me."

Len cleared his throat and looked for Lui for help, but his housemate was already drifting off. "…Hey, are you okay? With everything, I mean?"

"That's a loaded question, Len, is that really fair?" she got up and let Lui stretch out his legs. She shouldered her purse and checked around for any possessions she may have thrown around. She glanced at Len's clock. "Ah no, the time's gone by fast. I have another shift at work to run to—Thank you, guys, for helping me!"

Len stood up suddenly, following her to the door. "You know, you should probably go to a professional to see how to get your problems fixed."

"I probably should," she admitted with a tired laugh, shaking him off. "In any case, you should drop by the apothecary down in Central sometime! If I see you shopping, I can give you a nice discount, yeah?"

"The apothecary?"

"I work there," Rin winked, letting herself out. "See you again soon, Banana boy!"

* * *

><p>Len actually couldn't go to sleep that night, as he was engrossed in his new books and since his library shift didn't start until late the next day, he decided that he could afford to do some late night 'studying'. Lui left for his night classes at ten, and according to the thickness of the pages that Len had perused through, it must have been about midnight.<p>

Lui wasn't supposed to come back until three in the morning, so who in their right minds was ringing the doorbell at this time?

He stopped reading, pausing to listen again, and sure enough, there was the telltale chime of their doorbell. By the sounds of it, the unwanted guest was impatient as well. Len rolled out of his bed, several books falling off with him, but with a slight migraine growing on him and the incessant ringing of Lui's custom doorbell, he didn't have the time to save them. He stumbled to the door, stubbing his toe on the corner of the couch, and ended up cursing as he opened the door out to very urgent-looking Rin.

"Bad time?" she asked, breathless, and he had to blink several times to make sure she was real.

"Rin? What are you doing here?" he glanced up at the tiny white moon above her incredulously. "It's the middle of the night!"

"It's Witching Hour, the perfect time," she grinned, but the usual pep was lost in her voice. He sighed deeply in exasperation, sinking into his doorframe and gave her a look over. She was still wearing an apron, so she must have just gotten off of work and by the look on her face, something had spooked her.

"You haven't come to eat me, have you?" he prompted, trying to keep suave though his headache was acting up again.

Rin laughed uncertainly, flicking her eyes anxiously around. "No offense, but your blood doesn't taste as good as you think. I know we agreed to take our time over this, but I need you to finish lifting my ex-boyfriend's little hex. Right now."

"'Now' isn't a good time," Len put a hand up, frowning. "It's dead in the middle of the night, and even if I wanted to help you, Lui is out for his monthly Necromancy-Prevention classes."

"But you're still here, and you're awake," she wrapped her jacket a little closer to her body. "_Please_, Len, something came up. I need my magic back as soon as possible."

"Why?"

She broke eye contact for a second, hesitating, and then shook her head. He ran his hands through his hair, and again, Rin scanned their surroundings. She rubbed her hands together and let out a frosty breath. "I'm begging you, Len. I'll double your pay, _whatever_. Just help me, please."

He checked at the moon again and then faced her, reluctantly moving to the side and allowing her to step in. She made a small cry of relief and hurried in, practically melting into the warmth of the house. She shrugged off her apron and heavy jacket as Len turned on the living room lights, making a detour to the kitchen to splash some water on his face.

"Just so you know," he told her, grabbing a banana from the bunch Rin had brought him earlier. "This is a _terrible_ idea. You do remember that one of the first things they taught us in primary school was to _never _perform complex spells unless you're positive that you are: well rested, well prepared and well trained. At the moment, I am two out of three traits short."

"I think you're underestimating yourself," she replied, sounding a lot more like her usual cheeky, energetic self now that she was under his roof. He shook his head and threw her a banana.

"Wrong, you are overestimating me. Lui is the resident genius here, it's your bad luck that got you stuck with me," Len sat down on a stool across from her. "Or maybe I'm the one who's unlucky."

"I'm not stupid, even I wouldn't hurt you knowing that you're the only person who can help me," she giggled sheepishly. "How was I supposed to know you were the one Neru was setting up for me to meet on Saturday? I wouldn't have bitten you if I knew you were there as my savior."

"Why would you bite a stranger in the first place?" he scolded. "If I reported you, you'd be sent to a correctional facility."

"Maybe, maybe not," she shrugged indifferently. "I've gotten myself out of a lot of situations and I'm Ms. Lady Unlucky, remember?"

Len rolled his eyes. "That's not something to brag about. Anyways, are you _really _sure you want to do this tonight?"

Rin nodded, wolfing down her banana in seconds. "I have no choice."

Len exhaled loudly, giving up, shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. I won't be nosy, but I'm telling you right now, it's not going to go as smoothly as it went this afternoon."

"Thank you," she relaxed and eased herself into a lying down position, straightening her shirt. "Can you get it all off tonight?"

"I can try," he swallowed uneasily. "Without Lui, it's going to take a _long _time if you want to come out of this with minimal damage."

"That's fine," Rin breathe.

"Maybe for you, but I'm the one getting drained here," he grumbled, rolling back his sleeves. "We're in for a long night, Ms. Vampire."

She closed her eyes, and Len pressed his left palm to her stomach, running his magic through her veins all the way to her heart. As promised, Len worked excruciatingly slow, because expanding and splitting the layers of the hex turned out to be a bit more painful for Rin than he had thought. He clenched his teeth tightly when she suddenly jolted, electrified by the sharp pain that burst from her chest each time he broke a layer. Determinedly, though, he kept at it, narrowing his eyes, so all she could do was fight to keep her heart rate under control.

"I told you, this was reckless," he hissed at her in between. "We should wait for Lui."

"Trust me, I would have if I had a choice," she muttered back, so he persisted, feeling his energy drain by each lost second.

After two hours of slow, meticulous dismantling, Len could barely keep his head straight, much less focus on his fragile job. He stopped working and leaned back, falling on the floor, trembling with fatigue. Rin, as well, had gone extremely pale, her lips nearly white because she was pressing them hard to keep from jumping in pain. She sat up shakily, massaging her sore chest and stared at Len on the floor. He sat up, light-headed, glancing over her once before he started to get up, leaning heavily on the couch to keep from falling.

"Len," she rasped, grinning although weary. "Thanks. I really, really mean it, thanks."

"It's not complete," he murmured, rubbing his eyes. "Can't do it. Tomorrow, with Lui, we'll finish it up. Mostly gone, though."

She nodded understandingly. "Yeah, yeah sounds good. Sorry for… for making you do this."

"Thank me or apologize, but you can't do both," he yawned widely and motioned his hand at one of the closets, several pillows and a blanket floated precariously from it, dropping unceremoniously onto the couch next to Rin. "You should sleep here for tonight."

She picked at the blanket with uncovered surprise. "I thought you didn't like me."

"I have a grudge against you, not a death wish," Len grunted. "Besides, I'll get really pissed if I went through all this trouble for you just to have you be kidnapped or killed during the night."

She snorted. "I think I can fend for myself out there."

"I'm sure you can," he patted his neck for proof. "But I don't trust your terrible luck. Go to sleep. Leave in the morning. Get ready to have your ear-drum break when Lui finds out we had this little midnight session."

"'Midnight session'?" Rin cackled. "You make it sound so _dirty_."

"Good _night_."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Fin.<strong>

** New story excitement makes me able to update a story twice in one month. You don't see that happening to Roommate though, ha.**

** I used country names from the Evillious Chronicles, if anyone noticed. The country this is set in (right now) is Lucifenia, the Kingdom of Yellow in Story of Evil. I wasn't sure if I wanted to use real countries, but for the sake of being able to make my own systems, government and customs, I just ripped Lucifenia (as well as the Kingdom Marlon, but we'll discuss that later). (Plus this is a Vocaloid Fanfic, so might as well try to implement some songs now and again, right?)**

** Again, I am regretting using Lui as Len's housemate. Cry. Two similar names and I honestly didn't catch that until this chapter when I had to go back and forth between them. I got so confused so many times, it's not even funny. I'm making a permanent nickname for Lui next chapter, just gotta dig into my box of cute pet names to stick him with.**

** Glad to provide ya'll with another chapter! Hope you guys liked it!**

**Mush Luvve**

**~asianchibi**


End file.
